


As the Faucet Turns

by seaavery1



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2488316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaavery1/pseuds/seaavery1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's first installation job will come with a bonus</p>
            </blockquote>





	As the Faucet Turns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FortLauderTales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FortLauderTales/gifts).



> So, this was inspired by a silly twitter conversation with FortLauderTales tonight. This is my take on the 'angsty faucet porn' that came up. And yes, someone else could have probably done a much better job with the smut. This is totally silly and I hope I did it justice. This is un-beta and not edited at all. Just thrown together. So this may be a mess. LOL. This is pure smut, with some fun angst thrown in. I hope people enjoy.

Danny had been on the job for less than two weeks and this was his first installation job. He had been warned that Ms. Lahiri was a hard woman to please. Previous installers had left in tears from her rage that the faucet dripped constantly and that the knobs never turned quite right. This was the fifth kitchen sink she had ordered, each previous one never meeting her standards, and he hoped he could just get the hoses screwed in properly.

 

He arrived at the posh two-story house and he swallowed. This was nothing like his home back in Staten and he was even more concerned about his ability to perform. He grabbed his tools and rang the doorbell.

 

She opened the door and he was dumbstruck. She was dressed in a short and tight pink dress that hugged her curves in all the right places. She placed her hand on her hip and looked him up and down and he was sure he felt a stirring in his crotch. “Are you here to install my sink?”

 

He shook himself out of the trance she had him in. “Yes. My name is Danny Castellano.”

 

“Ms. Lahiri.” She motioned for him to enter and he wiped his boots on the welcoming mat.

 

“Did the store deliver the sink?”

 

“Yes, they left it in the kitchen and they were very rude about it.” She led him toward the kitchen and he watched her gorgeous ass. “They just dropped it and left. Really quickie like. I like my jobs to be thorough until I’m satisfied.”

 

“That’s understandable.”

 

She pointed toward the box and he nodded. “Now, Danny was it?” He shook his head. “I will be supervising the entire job. I hope that isn’t a problem.”

 

The only problem he could see it presenting would be the stirring in his cock right now. He smiled. “Nope. Shouldn’t be a problem.” And he got to work.

 

Within minutes he had the components out of the box and was getting to work on installing them. He was on his back, his head under the sink. Mindy was leaning up against the counter and looking down at him. “So, have you been installing sinks for very long?”

 

“You are my first installation.”

 

She smiled and crossed her arms. “Your very first? I’m flattered.”

 

He turned a knob under the sink and water started pouring out. “Shit!” He quickly turned off the water and got out from under the sink and searched for towels. Mindy grabbed a towel and tossed it to him. “I’m so sorry Ms. Lahiri. That has never happened to me before.”

 

“Well, you better to get to work cleaning it up. Do you have any idea how valuable this floor is?”

 

“I’m sorry.” He got down on his hands and knees and started to mop up the water. He felt her eyes on him and he glanced over his shoulder. He caught her staring at his ass and biting her lower lip. He smirked and finished drying the floor.

 

He stood wet towels in hand. “Where should I put these?” She motioned toward a laundry closet and he walked them over there.

 

He returned and realized that his shirt was soaked through. And she noticed to. She walked toward him. “You’re dripping all over my floor.” He swallowed and looked down. “You might as well put that in the dryer. Do you think you can finish installing it without your shirt?”

 

Oh he could install a lot of things without his clothes. “Yeah. No problem.” He removed his shirt, revealing his taut muscles and he thought he heard her groan. He walked it to the laundry and returned to finish the installation.

 

He finished the job with no further leaks. “All done, Ms. Lahiri.”

 

She walked over to him. “I think I should do an inspection to make sure.” She moved her body in front of him, her ass pressed into his crotch. She turned on the knobs. “Any special instructions?”

 

He reached around her, placing his hand on top of hers. “Just make sure you take proper care of them. Don’t put too much pressure on them and softly turn them, making sure not to jerk them on.” He demonstrated his technique and the water softly trickled out.

 

His mouth was inches from her neck and he was inhaling her sweet scent. Her back still flush against him and his erection was growing. “Thank you, Danny.”

 

“I’m here to help in any way I can.” He wanted to help her by kissing her and fucking her on her nice expensive new sink.

 

She turned her body around, their mouths now just an inch apart. She smiled. “Despite the earlier leak, I think this installation has gone very smoothly.” She ran her fingers along his chest.

 

He closed the little gap between them and kissed her hard. They both groaned and she wrapped her arms around his back, pulling him even closer. He reached around her and grabbed her ass, something he had wanted to do for so long.

 

Her lips parted and their tongues danced as they nibbled on each other lips. Wet, sloppy and needy kisses. Their lips pulled apart with a smack and he smirked at her before running his tongue down her neck. He sucked and nipped at her pulse point and she arched her back.

 

He reached up and undid the zipper of her dress, letting it fall to the floor. He took one step back, looking her over. She was wearing a pink bra and thong set. He licked his lips. “You’re so fucking beautiful.” He pulled her in for another quick kiss and growled. “I’ve wanted to fuck you since you opened that door.” She groaned and he trailed open mouthed kisses down to her collar bone.

 

He reached around and undid her bra, letting it fall to the floor. He took one hardened nipple into his mouth sucking it. She ran her fingers through his hair and groaned. He lavished the same attention on her other nipple and she arched her back.

 

He ran his tongue down her stomach, stopping at her belly button. He spread open mouthed kisses across her belly, while his hand reached in between her legs. He made contact with her thong and it was soaking wet. She cried out at the contact and she threw her head back.

 

He teased her slit through the fabric. “Fuck, Danny!” He used his teeth to pull down the now soaked through fabric and he positioned her leg over his shoulder. He inserted one finger into her pussy. “Oh, God.” He pulled the finger out and replaced it with his mouth.

 

She was bucking against his mouth and he fucked her with his tongue. He sucked on her hardened nub, loving the taste of her. “Fuck, Danny. Right there. Make me cum..” He held on to her ass to steady her and her sucked on her clit. She bucked against him one last time and he felt her release.

 

He lapped up her juices and swore he had never tasted anything sweeter. He ran his mouth up her body and gave her a kiss so she could how sweet she was. She smiled and moved her hands to his jeans, unzipping them. She pushed them down and reached into her boxers. She encircled his cock with her hand and he growled. He grabbed her and kissed her hard and quick.

 

He pulled back and lifted her up on to the counter. He discarded his jeans and boxers and spread her legs. He positioned himself between her legs. He took his cock and positioned it at her entrance, teasing her for a moment. “Fuck me, Danny.” He smirked and entered her in one swift motion.

 

She wrapped her legs around him and pushed her heels into his ass. He thrust deeper into her and she scratched his back. He bit down on her shoulder. “Fuck me harder.” He pulled out and thrust back into her, harder until he was deeper inside of her. He repeated the motion and felt her walls clenching around him.

 

He stopped for a moment. He wanted to see her face as she came and he looked at her. “Open your eyes. I want to watch you cum.” She looked at him and he thrust into her again. She let go and it was the most beautiful fucking thing he had ever seen.

 

He thrust into her a couple of more times before his release. His head fell to her shoulder and he gave her a tender kiss on her shoulder, before pulling out. He cleaned himself off and put his jeans back on.

 

He helped to clean her off and she got dressed. The buzzer sounded on the dryer and he grabbed his shirt.

 

“Well, Danny, thank you for the thorough installation job.” She held her hand out to him and he felt his stomach drop.

 

He shook her hand. “Glad I could help.” He grabbed his tools and reached inside the faucet box. He pulled out an instruction manual and handed it to her. “Should you ever have any issues, this do it yourself manual can come in handy.” Do it yourself had never sounded so heartbreaking to Danny.

 

She took the manual, her finger lightly brushing up against his. “Thank you.”

 

“But you know if you ever need a hose replaced or a knob turned on, you can call me.” He handed her a business card. “My cell is on the front.”

 

She took it without a word.

 

She walked him toward the door and stopped before opening it. “You know, I’ve always do it yourself to be highly over rated.” She touched his chest and he could feel his heart pounding. “So, maybe we could schedule weekly maintenance.”

 

“It is important to keep up to date on all your faucet care.”

 

“Good.” She kissed him on the cheek and opened the door. “Till next time, Danny.”

 

He nodded and walked toward his truck with a huge grin on his face. Yeah, he was gonna love this job.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I will return to my other work soon.


End file.
